ONTVOERD
by Daphne3012
Summary: KENSI'S MOEDER WORDT ONTVOERD. ZAL KENSI HAAR LEVEND TERUGZIEN?
1. Chapter 1

Kensi loopt het OPS binnen, ze is net teruggekomen uit Afghanistan. Ze slaapt bijna niet. Telkens denkt ze aan de verschrikkelijke tijd. Gelukkig is ze terug en kan ze Deeks altijd vertrouwen, maar Deeks heeft sinds kort meer interesse in Talia.

In het OPS treft ze Eric en de anderen aan, ze kijken ernstig. Als Kensi hun ernstige blikken ziet, weet ze meteen dat er iets aan de hand is, toch besluit ze om zo normaal mogelijk te doen. 'Hey jongens' Zegt ze rustig. 'Hey Kens.' Zegt Deeks. Er volgt een stilte totdat Callen met een heel medelevende stem zegt: 'Kens, ik moet je wat vertellen, je moeder is vanochtend ontvoerd.' 'Wat?' Zegt Kensi 'Ze is geraakt door een taser. Daarna is ze in een helikopter gehesen.' Vervolgt Hetty. 'Waarom zouden ze mijn moeder willen hebben?' Vraagt Kensi 'Waarschijnlijk heeft het te maken met je missie in Afghanistan.' Antwoordt Sam. 'Een bewakingscamera heeft dit gefilmd, Eric en ik hebben de mannen geïdentificeerd, het zijn Afghanen.' Zegt Nell ' Als ik jou was zou ik goed oppassen, er is een kans dat je moeder niet het doelwit is, maar dat jij dat bent.' Vervolgt Deeks 'Ik ben bang dat je deze missie niet aankunt.' Zegt Hetty zacht 'Ik wil een team dat op elkaar vertrouwd en samen alles aankan. Het is hard om te zeggen maar ik denk dat ik je tijdelijk uit functie moet stellen.'

Kensi was in de eerste plaats geschrokken, maar voor dat gevoel is er boosheid in de plaats gekomen. Ze moet ontvoerders van haar moeder vinden. Met de auto gaat ze naar plaats delict, daar treft ze de anderen aan. 'Kensi ga naar huis.' Zegt Hetty rustig als ze Kensi aan ziet komen. 'Nee.' Antwoordt Kensi rustig maar met een boze ondertoon. 'Alles wat ik doe is moordenaars opsporen, maar de ontvoerders van mijn moeder zoeken mag ik niet, ik ben terug uit Afghanistan, ik laat alles wat er in Afghanistan is gebeurd achter me, ik ben klaar voor een nieuwe zaak, ik vertrouw op mijn partner en het team, laat me alsjeblieft meedoen. Je kunt me vertrouwen!' 'Oke, je mag meedoen op een voorwaarde, trek je deze zaak niet te veel aan, jij hebt al genoeg op je bordje na de missie in Afghanistan.' 'Bedankt Hetty' zegt Kensi 'Ik zal het me niet te veel proberen aan te trekken.'

De ontvoerders van Kensi's moeder hebben een brief geschreven naar Kensi, waarin staat dat zij het volgende slachtoffer is. Kensi vindt dat ze dit moet vertellen aan Deeks maar hij heeft geen oog meer voor haar en is alleen maar met Talia bezig. Kensi zit in tweestrijd, aan de ene kant wil ze naar Hetty toegaan om te zeggen dat ze een brief heeft gekregen maar aan de andere kant vind ze dat ze daarmee nog meer in de problemen kan komen. Ze ziet nog maar één oplossing, ze moet naar Deeks toe, haar verhaal vertellen.

Als Kensi bij Deeks aanbelt, opent Deeks de deur als hij Kensi ziet kijkt hij heel verbaasd. 'Hé Kens,' zegt hij zacht. 'Hoe is het?' 'Het gaat wel,' antwoord Kensi 'Maar ik moet je wat vertellen.' 'Kom binnen en lucht je hart.' Zegt Deeks 'Deze envelop zat vandaag tussen de post.' Zegt Kensi. Deeks pakt het papier voorzichtig aan en leest het hij schrikt zichtbaar. 'Kens, als je je moeder wilt terugzien moet je je overgeven aan de Afghanen.' 'Ja' zucht Kensi 'Maar waarom willen de Afghanen juist mij hebben?' Daar moet Deeks over nadenken 'Met je missie op Afghanistan heb je laten zien dat je goed met wapens en bommen om kunt gaan. Misschien willen ze wel een kernbom laten ontploffen, en hebben jou hulp daarbij nodig! Tjonge jonge, het lijkt wel alsof heel Afghanistan het op je gemunt heeft.' Het is grappig bedoeld maar Kensi voelt zich er alleen maar ellendiger door. 'Kens, wat is er?' Vraagt Deeks 'Niets.' Antwoordt Kensi 'Kens, ik ben je partner, ik zie het als er iets met je is, je kunt mij vertrouwen!' Kensi besluit haar hart bij Deeks te luchten. 'Ik voel me heel schuldig tegenover mijn moeder, door mij is ze weg, ze komt misschien nooit meer terug. Ik zou er alles voor doen om haar nog een keer te spreken.' 'Kens, ik vind dat jij je niet schuldig mag voelen, als de Afghanen wraak willen doen ze dat toch wel, wij hadden het niet kunnen voorkomen dat je moeder ontvoerd zou worden, ik begrijp je problemen maar we moeten sterk zijn, voor je moeder, en proberen haar op te sporen.' Zegt Deeks zacht 'Kens, ik denk dat de inhoud van de brief belangrijke informatie bevat, je moet naar Hetty gaan, ik ga met je mee.' 'Oke we gaan samen naar Hetty.' Antwoordt Kensi. Ze is blij dat Deeks met haar meeleeft.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Kensi en Deeks Hetty tegenkomen verteld Kensi haar verhaal. Als Hetty de brief leest schrikt ze net als Deeks heel erg. Hetty laar Eric onmiddellijk de brief onderzoeken. Eric vindt een paar vingerafdrukken van de Afghanen. Door de vingerafdrukken kan Eric zien waar ze zich bevinden. Het is een adres in Los Angeles, het team besluit dat het te laat is om er vandaag nog binnen te vallen. Hetty geeft de opdracht aan ze allemaal om goed uit te rusten zodat ze de volgende morgen weer fris en fruitig aan het werk kunnen. Kensi loopt met Deeks naar de parkeerplaatsen 'Kens, als je wilt kun je tot de ontvoerders van je moeder zijn opgepakt, bij mij blijven slapen.' Kensi wou het aanbod afslaan maar bedacht dat ze bij Deeks veiliger zou zijn dan in haar eentje thuis. 'Ik zou het wel fijn vinden.' Zegt Kensi. 'Dat is dan geregeld.' Antwoordt Deeks, hij hoopt dat hij een kans zou krijgen om met Kensi te praten over hoe het nu verder moet tussen hen.

Tijdens het eten praten Kensi en Deeks over koetjes en kalfjes, Deeks merk dat er een enorme spanning staat. 'Het word moeilijk om Kensi's vertrouwen winnen.' Denkt hij 'Ze leek wel iemand anders na de missie in Afghanistan.'

Kensi besluit vroeg te gaan slapen, ze moet er morgen weer vroeg uit. Deeks blijft nog even Tv kijken.

Kensi ligt in haar bed maar plotseling hoort ze een bons op de deur. 'Deeks' roept ze 'Ja Kens, wat is er?' Krijgt ze als antwoordt 'Er wordt op de deur gebonsd!' Roept Kensi naar Deeks. Snel trekt ze haar kleren aan, Deeks staat al in de gang op haar te wachten, ze trekken hun pistool en lopen naar de deur. Als Kensi naar buiten kijkt ziet ze vijf gewapende mannen met stormram staan. Naast de mannen ziet ze een helikopter staan. 'Wat ben ik blij dat ik hier niet in mijn eentje ben.' Denkt Kensi. Ook Deeks kijkt naar buiten. 'Hoe moeten we dit oplossen?' Denken ze tegelijk. Opeens krijgt Kensi een goed idee. 'Zal ik het NCIS kantoor bellen?' Vraagt ze. Deeks antwoord 'Doe maar' Vlug belt Kensi het NCIS kantoor op. 'Help jongens, jullie moeten me helpen er staan vijf gewapende mannen met een helikopter voor Deeks' huis, ze hebben een stormram en kunnen elk moment binnenvallen.' Een onbekende stem zegt: 'Rustig Mevrouw Blye, we komen eraan, we zijn er binnen vijf minuten, hou vol!' Dan wordt de verbinding verbroken. Ze hoort de stormram tegen de voordeur bonzen na twee klappen is de deur open. Deeks stond bij haar toen ze het telefoontje gepleegd had. 'Wat moeten we doen?' Vraagt hij. 'Wachten zegt de NCIS, maar dat is nu een beetje zinloos.' Antwoordt Kensi. 'Misschien kunnen we door een raam naar buiten klimmen.'Oppert Deeks. 'Tja, waarschijnlijk is dat onze enige redding.' Zegt Kensi.

Kensi en Deeks klimmen door een raam en laten zich in de tuin vallen. Dan horen ze een stem die zegt: 'Laat je wapen op de grond vallen en doe je handen omhoog.' Kensi en Deeks gehoorzamen met tegenzin, ze weten dat als ze zich niet overgeven ze vast en zeker doodgeschoten worden. Als Kensi haar pistool heeft laten vallen voelt ze een schok door haar lichaam gaan. Dan wordt het zwart voor haar ogen.

Als Kensi weer bij komt ziet ze Deeks naast haar zitten. 'Kensi, gaat het zegt hij bezorgd?' 'Eigenlijk voel ik me belabberd.' Deeks is blij dat ze de waarheid vertelt. 'Dat is alvast een begin dacht hij.' 'Ik heb de ontvoerders horen praten over je moeder, als het goed is zit ze in de kamer hiernaast.' 'Waar hadden ze het over?' Vraagt Kensi. 'Ze hadden het over jou.' 'Maar waarom willen ze mij hebben?' Vraagt ze aan Deeks. 'Jij bezit de kennis over wapens en bommen, misschien hebben ze jou nodig om en bom te laten ontploffen' Dan gaat de deur open. Er komen twee ontvoerders binnen met een pistool. Kensi denkt: 'Als ze mij nodig hebben, moeten ze Deeks uit de weg ruimen.' 'Laat hem gaan.' Zegt ze op een rustige, zekere toon. 'Als jullie mij nodig hebben is het niet nodig om hem ook vast te laten zitten.' 'Nee,' zegt de ontvoerder 'We hebben jullie samen gevangengenomen we laten jullie ook samen sterven, maar dat is later, nu hebben we jullie nodig.' 'Waarvoor?' Vraagt Deeks. 'Daar kom je later nog wel achter' Antwoordt de ontvoerder op een geheimzinnige wijze. Deeks is benieuwd waar ze naartoe gebracht worden, dat Kensi hem wou beschermen is een teken dat ze hem vertrouwd. Al zou hij weg mogen hij is niet van plan om van Kensi's zijde te wijken. Echte partners laten elkaar niet in de steek.

Ze komen een kleine ruimte binnen, in de ruime staat een tijdbom. 'Jullie hebben verstand van bommen, probeer deze maar onschadelijk te maken en heel Los Angeles te redden. Probeer het maar!' Zei de bewaker met een gemene lach. En wou de deur op slot doen. Deeks heeft nog een pistool in zijn zak zitten. Hij kijkt naar Kensi en weet dat zij ook nog een pistool bezit. Ze denken allebei hetzelfde. 'Als we willen onsnappen en de bom onschadelijk maken moeten we het nu doen' Deeks beweegt zijn lippen. 'Drie, twee, een' Kensi en Deeks grijpen tegelijkertijd hun pistool. Deeks schiet een bewaker neer, Kensi neemt de andere bewaker. Kensi loopt naar de bom toe, ze heeft nog 20 minuten, in haar zak voelt ze haar zakmes die ze eerst aan Deeks had gegeven, maar die hij toen zij terugkwam uit Afghanistan terug had gegeven. Ze sneed een draadje bij de bom los. ' Hij kan elk moment ontploffen.' Denkt ze. Langzaam gaan de rode cijfertjes op de bom uit. Ze heeft de bom onschadelijk gemaakt! Een geweldig gevoel bekroop haar. Een gevoel dat ze na haar terugkomst uit Afghanistan nog niet had gevoeld. Er verscheen een grote lach op haar gezicht. Deeks komt naar haar toe en omhelst haar. 'Kens, je hebt Los Angeles gered.' Zegt hij zacht vol bewondering. 'Kom we moeten verder gaan, anders komen er meer bewakers.' Zegt Kensi. Snel lopen ze naar de uitgang, onderweg komen ze niemand tegen. Waarschijnlijk dachten de ontvoerders dat de bom zou ontploffen, en zijn ze weggevlogen met de helikopter ze moesten op tijd weg zijn. Deeks pakt zijn mobiel en belt Hetty. 'Deeks waar zat je?' Vraagt ze. 'We waren ontvoerd door de Afghanen, deze zetten ons in een klein hokje met een kernbom, Kensi heeft de bom onschadelijk gemaakt. Alles gaat goed met ons, maar de moeder van Kensi is niet bij ons.' 'Dat kan kloppen.' Zegt Hetty 'Ze is vanochtend vrijgelaten door haar ontvoerders, ze melde zich op ons kantoor.' 'Hetty, dat moet ik aan Kensi vertellen, wij dachten dat ze hier misschien nog opgesloten zat, we komen zo snel mogelijk naar het kantoor. Als Kensi naar buiten loopt voelt ze de frisse lucht. Ze hoort een zware motor draaien. Deeks loopt naast haar en trekt zijn pistool, in de andere hand heeft hij zijn mobiel om foto's te maken.


	3. Chapter 3

Als ze dichterbij het zware geronkt van de motor komen zien ze een helikopter staan wachten. Deeks maakt snel wat foto's. Het lijkt alsof hij een van deze mannen eerder heeft gezien. Nou ja.' Denkt Deeks 'Het zal wel toeval zijn.' Dan krijgt de helikopterpiloot hem in het vizier. 'Daar staan vreemde mensen, naar ons te kijken!' Roept hij. 'Een seconde later zien ze de lopen van verschillende geweren en pistolen. Deeks zet het op het rennen en Kensi volgt hem. Ze horen het bekende geluid van schoten. Dan ziet Deeks, Kensi op de grond vallen, ze is geraakt in haarrug. Deeks stopt met rennen en helpt Kensi overeind. Hij belt het alarmnummer en legt de situatie uit. De ambulance is er binnen tien minuten, de politie kan ook zo ter plaatse zijn. Samen strompelen ze verder om een nieuwe kogelregen te ontwijken. Als Kensi en Deeks ver genoeg zijn van de kogelregen, zet Deeks, Kensi voorzichtig tegen een boom. Hij zag dat Kensi verging van de pijn. 'Partner, nog even volhouden, de ambulance kan er zo zijn.'

Als vijf minuten later de ambulance er is, is Kensi inmiddels van haar stokje gegaan. Ze ademt nog wel maar haar adem is zwak. Volgens de verplegers moet alles goed komen.

Twee dagen later:

Deeks zit naast Kensi's bed, hij praat tegen haar ook al kan ze dat waarschijnlijk niet horen. Dan ziet hij Kensi's ogen open gaan. Hij begint tegen haar te praten; 'Hé Kensi, ik ben blij dat je weer bij bent.' 'Waar ben ik geweest? Waarom ben ik hier?' Vraagt Kensi 'We waren ontvoerd, jij bent in je rug geschoten, je hebt geluk dat je niet verlamd bent.' Dan komt de arts binnen, hij vraagt Kensi hoe het met haar gaat. 'Je mag over een paar dagen naar huis. Je hebt iemand nodig die je kan helpen om dit te verwerken, en met de dingen waar je moeite mee hebt.' 'Oke' zegt Kensi 'Ik denk dat ik wel iemand kan vinden.' De arts verlaat de kamer. Deeks kijkt Kensi aan en zegt: 'Je kunt bij mij blijven wonen tot je weer hersteld bent' 'Dat zou ik fijn vinden.' Zegt Kensi. 'Ik zou niet weten wie ik anders kan vragen.'

In het ziekenhuis, komen Callen, Sam en de rest van het team langs. Er hangt een heel ontspannen sfeer.

Eric heeft de foto's die Deeks gemaakt heeft op zijn mobiel bekeken. Hij identificeert de mannen en komt erachter dat Ayman al-Zawahiri, de grootste crimineel van de wereld hiermee te maken heeft.

Een paar dagen later mag Kensi naar huis. Eerst voelt ze zich wat ongemakkelijk bij Deeks. Hij helpt haar met alles. Maar Kensi maalt nog steeds over hoe het nou zit tussen Talia en Deeks. Op een dag als ze aan tafel zitten, besluit Kensi het er over te hebben. Ze zegt plotseling: 'Ik heb na zitten denken' 'Waarover?' Vraagt Deeks 'Jij ging de laatste tijd meet met Talia om dan met mij, toen ik terugkwam uit Afghanistan voelde ik me best wel genegeerd, hoe zit dat?' 'Kensi, ik heb je genegeerd om je uit mijn gedachten te krijgen, maar dat is niet gelukt, hoe harder ik probeerde je uit mijn gedachten te krijgen hoe meer ik voor je ging voelen. Ik vind het lastig om iemand te zeggen wat ik voor haar voel, ik ga dan proberen me op andere dingen concentreren. Ik voel niets voor Talia, jij bent en blijft voor mij altijd belangrijker dan wat dan ook.' 'Hoe moet het nu verder tussen ons?' Vraagt Kensi. 'Dat is aan jou.' Zegt Deeks. 'Je weet hoe ik erover denk.' 'Als we geen problemen krijgen met Hetty denk ik dat het wel wat tussen ons kan worden.' Zegt Kensi. Toen barsten ze alle twee in lachen uit. 'Straks zendt ze me dan wel weer uit naar Afghanistan of een ander oorlogsgebied.' Grinnikt Kensi. 'Nee, deze keer ben ik aan de beurt.' Lacht Deeks.

Eric en Nell hadden geïnformeerd naar het gebouw waar de crimineel zich bevond. Het bleek dat van het gebouwveel radioactieve straling van af kwam. Waarschijnlijk hadden de criminelen nog een bom. 'Roep het team op roept Eric naar Nell, er is haast bij.'

Een paar minuten later stonden de teamleden in de OPS. Nell legde uit wat de missie was. 'Zijn er nog dingen die we moeten weten?' vraagt Kensi. 'Ja er is een kernbom aanwezig dus ga een beetje voorzichtig te werk.' 'Zullen we doen.' Antwoordt Sam. En Callen, Sam, Deeks en Kensi lopen de OPS weer uit. De wapens werden en het team reed in de auto naar 'plaats delict.'

Als ze op het adres zijn aangekomen pakken ze hun machinegeweren en proberen ongemerkt binnen te komen. Kensi en Deeks nemen de achterkant en Sam en Callen de voorkant. De beveiligers worden zorgvuldig omgelegd en ontwapend. Deeks zegt in zijn microfoontje: 'we zijn bij de achterkant, de inval kan beginnen.' Hij krijgt als antwoord: ' Oke.' 'Federal agents' klink het uit vier monden. Opeens komt er een busje door de gevel. Sam vuurt op de banden en het busje begint te slippen. De inzittenden worden uit het busje gehaald en geïdentificeerd. De leden worden afgevoerd in een busje en de kernbom word veilig tot ontploffing gebracht.

Als Kensi en Deeks een paar weken later samen op de bank zitten, zegt Kensi: 'Bedankt.' 'Waarvoor?' Vraagt Deeks 'Voor alles.' Antwoordt Kensi. 'Voor je aanwezigheid, je bezorgdheid, je hulp en je liefde. 'Geen dank' antwoordt Deeks 'Ik doe alles voor je dat weet je.' 'Ik hou van je, Deeks' zegt Kensi. 'Ik ook van jou Kens' Antwoordt Deeks.

Kensi en Deeks kruipen dicht tegen elkaar aan en vallen dan in slaap.


End file.
